The Greyest of Blue Skies
by Night Imp
Summary: 1967: Akesato Yoshida boards a train headed for Oakland in hopes of discovering what happened to her father 18 years ago. But it appears that the only person who can give her information is a lonely widower named Susumu. AkesatoxSusumu, HijikataxAyumu
1. Chapter 1

**The Greyest of Blue Skies**

_By Night Imp_

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe

Summary: October, 1967: Akesato Yoshida, one of the few female officers of her time, boards a train headed for Oakland, California, in hopes of discovering what happened to her father 20 years ago. But it soon becomes clear that the only person who can give her information is a lonely widower named Susumu Yamazaki. SusumuxAkesato, HijikataxAyumu.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer:cough, cough: You think I have the literary talent to write Peacemaker?

Nevermind, that was a rhetorical question.

Nanae Chrono owns it.

Flamers will be chained to a duck for all eternity. (Don't ask.)

Allow me to warn everyone that this is probably not going to be entirely accurate, historically speaking, but I will try my best. )

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**February 28, 1967.**

"Good morning, Susumu." Okita said with a sympathetic smile.

Susumu hated that smile. He had seen too many of them lately. Far too many of them. He didn't want people's sympathy. He closed his eyes and nodded in acknowledgement of Okita's greeting. Behind the young Lieutenant, Susumu could see Captain Hijikata in his office. But he didn't want to talk to Hijikata just now. He looked back at Okita. "Could you give Hijikata a message for me?"

"He's in his office if you want t…" Okita looked at Susumu's expression and knew he should just take the message. "Yeah, sure, what is it?"

"I quit."

With that he turned and walked out.

Okita watched until Susumu was out of sight, then slumped forward on his desk with a sigh. Hijikata was not going to like this.

---

**October 15, 1967.**

"All aboard!"

Akesato Yoshida bent down and picked up her valise, heading for the small entrance in the side of the train. Early morning fog surrounded the deserted, remote station, making visibility impossible and putting a chill in the already cold autumn air.

She pulled her coat tighter around her with her free hand as she climbed up the two narrow steps and onto the train. She heard the whistle blow and the train slowly began to move as she slid into her seat, putting her valise on the one next to her. There was a woman sitting much farther down in the car, and a man sitting somewhat closer to her, toward the right. Other than that, she was alone.

All that could be seen out of the window was some grass growing next to the train track and an occasional large, black object farther off that was actually a tree.

Akesato sighed and opened her valise, taking out a book with her train ticket as a bookmark. Not that she would be able to concentrate on reading. She was leaving the small town that she had grown up in, headed for Oakland. She had actually been born in Oakland, but had hardly any recollection of the city. No one could understand why she wanted to go to Oakland, specifically not her aunt. Her aunt did not want to talk about Oakland, for that was where Akesato's mother had died, and her father had disappeared.

"Tickets please." The old conductor called as he walked into the car. Akesato said nothing as she handed him her ticket. He punched it and handed it back with a smile. "Enjoy your trip, miss."

She smiled politely as the conductor turned away and headed toward the two other passengers. No one had wanted her to leave. "They don't like female officers down there." They had told her. Truth was, they didn't like female Police officers up here, either. So what was the difference? She was a favor; the only reason she had made it onto the force was one because someone owed her father- and in his absence, her- a favor.

The train she was on would take her to a larger station where she would transfer to a sleeper train, for the journey would last about two days.

She sighed and nervously took her scarf off, running her hand over her blonde hair. Just what she needed; two long days with nothing to do but think.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Souji Okita watched as the train slowed to a stop and passengers began to disembark. There weren't very many, and it wasn't too difficult to tell which one was the one he was waiting for, for she walked with a very self-assured air, watching everyone with pale, impassive eyes. Her looks matched what he had heard of her personality. Souji stood and smiled.

"Miss Yoshida, I presume?"

She smiled slightly. "Officer. And you are…?"

"Lieutenant Souji Okita. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said as he held out his hand. She accepted the greeting, taking the time to study the man. He had the longest hair she had ever seen on a man, or even on a woman, for that matter. "I took the liberty to escort you to the precinct." He added.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather go to my hotel first."

"Oh, of course. Where will you be staying?"

"The Oakland Inn. I understand it's only a few blocks from the precinct."

Okita nodded. "Yes, it is. I'll walk with you."

Akesato only smiled, thinking it was slightly presumptuous of him, and said nothing.

"Your visit has caused quite a commotion at the precinct. It's not often that you meet a female detective." Okita said as he glanced at her. She said nothing. "If you don't mind my asking, what provoked you to become a detective?"

"My father."

"Ah." It occurred to him that that was why she was here, to find her father. "I'm afraid you'll find that it's going to be rather difficult."

"What will?"

"Finding your father. The case went cold eighteen years ago, no one is going to want to talk about it, much less remember anything."

Akesato shot him a cold look. "We'll see."

Okita shrugged, still smiling pleasantly. "I would be glad to help in any way that I can."

"Thank you." She murmured as she studied her surroundings, hoping she would see something that would jog her memory. Had it really been eighteen years since she had been in Oakland? It seemed so much longer. She had been five. One would think you would have some distinct memories at five years old, but she had none. Only vague flashes remained of her father, a few words he had spoken, and the warm room where she had spent most of her days.

"Miss Yoshida?"

Akesato glanced at Okita, slightly startled. He had stopped walking and was still smiling pleasantly.

"We're here." He said with a gesture to the building to their left.

"O-oh." She stammered and blushed and walked back toward Okita.

"Why don't you wait till the morning to come to the precinct? You're obviously rather tired. I'm afraid you're going to have to be on your toes to deal with all of our rowdy officers. As I said before, it's not often we see a female detective."

Akesato nodded. "I think I will. Thank you."

"My pleasure, Miss Yoshida. See you in the morning."

He was still smiling as he walked away, making Akesato wonder absent-mindedly whether he was capable of not smiling. His unusually long black hair swayed to and fro as he walked, the breeze occasionally blowing it nearly over his shoulder. The breeze was quite cold, blowing in off the bay and making her shiver. She glanced at the building that was the Oakland Inn before slowly turning and making her way up the steps.

"Hello!" The young receptionist said a bit too cheerfully. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, I have a reservation…Akesato Yoshida."

After several minutes, and having to spell her name several times, she finally received her key and headed for her room. Finally she would have a chance to rest. One would think the train trip would have allowed plenty of time to rest, but to Akesato it was only stressful. She made sure the door was locked tight behind her and set her valise down on a table before heading to the window, pushing back the sheers to look out. Her room faced the front of the hotel; therefore she had a view of the street, a park, and beyond that, just barely within sight, the bay. The sun hung low in the sky, casting it's light at a low angle in warm hues that were indicative of the approaching winter. But presently she was not concerned with the view, and she turned away from the window.

It was starting to occur to her what a bad idea this might have been. It had been eighteen years; no one was going to remember anything. Moreover, she was a woman. No one was going to take her seriously, even if they did remember something.

She sat down on the bed and opened her valise, taking out two pictures and a very short list of names. They were names that her aunt gave her, and names that she seemed to vaguely remember.

Toshizo Hijikata, Isama Kondo, Keisuke Yamanami, a young woman by the name of Miyae, and another young woman named Yamazaki, but whose given name neither Akesato nor her aunt could quite remember. She knew Hijikata had been her father's partner, and after her mother died, Miyae had been what her father called at the time "a friend", but now that she was older, she realized that this Miyae must have been a great deal more than that.

And what about Yamazaki? She was somehow connected to Hijikata, wasn't she?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young Japanese man watched as the young boy ran joyfully to his older sister. They had been giggling and playing in the park below for nearly a half-hour now. So cheerful and carefree. So full of love and caring.

So disgusting.

From his perch on the roof, Susumu Yamazaki could see all the way out to the bay. He could see everything below him, but no one could see him. That was why he loved heights.

He really was not there to watch the young brother and sister, but actually he really was only there to kill time (a commodity that he had far too much of nowadays), and he therefore had nothing better to do.

The boy squealed as his sister tickled him, and they collapsed on the grass.

Susumu closed his eyes and pulled his coat tighter around himself. He really hated watching scenes of affection, particularly between brothers and sisters.

His attention returned when he spotted Okita walking with a blonde woman on the street below. It was about time Okita went out with someone. Susumu watched with interest as they stopped in front of a hotel and talked for another minute before Okita walked away, and the woman walked into the hotel.

Curiosity crept up on him. He wanted to find out who this woman was. It would give him something to do.

But not today.

He turned away from the edge of the roof and proceeded to start the rather lengthy trip back to what he now considered to be his home. It wasn't much of a home. In fact, it was an abandoned warehouse. But at any rate, people left him alone there, and that, more than anything, was what he wanted.

----

Miyae is not an original character; she's actually that black-haired ninja girl who commented to Suzu that his master "smells good. He smells like blood and guts."

Her name is never mentioned in the anime (that I know of) and I've only read the first volume of a manga, so I took it upon myself to give her a name. If she actually has a name and someone would care to let me know, I would be much obliged.

I suppose I should say right now that I have never been to Oakland (even though I live only 1-2 hours north of it), so what I am describing in this ficcie probably looks nothing like Oakland.

PMK fandom lacks good A/U fics, which is one reason why I wrote this; also there aren't enough straight Susumu pairings out there, either.

And gosh darnit, Susumu and Akesato make a cute pair!

So there!

:) Sorry, I don't mean to sound crotchety. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this, so please review, and please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

The Greyest of Blue Skies

_By Night Imp_

_Chapter 2_

_It has been brought to my attention that the black-haired ninja woman (whom I decided to name 'Miyae') was actually Susumu I the show…that kinda throws a kink in my plans but oh well…there were a lot of things that kind of escaped me when I watched PMK (and apparently that was one of them) and on top of that, it's been about a year since I've seen it. Thanks so much to Sahara for letting me know! And sorry to everyone for the confusion…I guess Miyae is an OC after all ( ._

---

Akesato decided to the walk to the police station the next morning. The station was, after all, only four blocks away. Besides, it was sunny, and it would help her to become more familiarized with the city than riding around in a cab.

There were less people around than she had expected, and many shops were still closed. She pulled her coat around her a little tighter- it may have been sunny, but it was still chilly- and turned the corner. Still, nothing looked familiar. She sighed. That man…what was his name? Akito…Akira…oh yes, Okita…he was probably right. She would probably leave this city knowing nothing more than when she arrived. But at least she would try, and that was certainly an improvement over doing nothing.

Across the street, Susumu sat on the roof and watched.

The secretary looked up from her typewriter and greeted Akesato with a warm smile. "May I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Officer Yoshida, I'm here to…"

"Oh yes, the woman detective!" The woman interrupted with a slightly more forced smile. "I was told we were expecting you." The smile faltered slightly. "I must say…you're taking a lot of chances coming down here…"Akesato started to ask the woman what she meant, but the other's smile brightened again and she resumed her speech. "No matter though, you look like you can handle yourself. Lieutenant Okita's desk is all the way back on the left, in front of that glass office there." She pointed to where she was referring. "He will be able to help you with whatever you need. My name is Ayumu, by the way, I'm also here if you need anything."

Akesato nodded and thanked Ayumu before proceeding to the long-haired Lieutenant, who was currently speaking into a phone. He cut his conversation short when he noticed her approaching, and had hung up by the time she stopped in front of his desk.

"Miss Yoshida, it is a pleasure to see you again."

'_Officer_ Yoshida, and I had hoped to speak with Toshizo Hijikata."

"I beg your pardon…officer." He replied to the correction. "Captain Hijikata is busy at the moment, but if you would like to wait, you're more than welcome to have a seat." He gestured to the two chairs in front of his desk. "Would you like some coffee?"

"That would be nice, thank you." She answered as she sat down.

He stood and walked to a small room not far from his desk, and called back to her from the doorway. "How do you like it?"

"Black, please."

Akesato noticed that the door to the office behind Okita's desk bore a plaque with the title 'Captain T. Hijikata' emblazoned on it. Through the large interior window (or glass wall; she wasn't entirely sure how to classify it) she could see the man inside was on the phone. Okita returned with two mugs, handing one to her. She thanked him and sipped it, keeping one eye on Hijikata.

"While I'm waiting, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to ask you about a few of these names. If I can find them, they might give me some sort of lead."

Okita nodded and clasped his hands on his desk.

"Did you know my father?" She asked as she pulled a slip of paper, along with a pen and notepad, from her purse.

Okita cocked his head slightly to one side. "I met him when I was young, I'm afraid I don't remember him too well though."

She nodded and looked at the slip of paper. "Do you know anyone by the name Keisuke Yamanami?"

"Oh! Why yes, he's one of our detectives! He's not here right now though, he might be back later, otherwise check back tomorrow and I'll introduce him to you."

She smiled and nodded. "Thank you. What about a woman named Miyae?"

Okita thought for a moment, then shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind."

She nodded, and ventured another name. "Yamazaki?"

Okita paused, slightly surprised. "Ah…yes…actually…" He debated the merits of telling her about Susumu. He knew the man did not like his privacy invaded, and she probably would get more information from Ayumu, anyway. But still… "Our secretary, I believe you already met her? Ayumu. She's married to Hijikata, now."

"Oh really?" Akesato glanced back over her should at Ayumu.

"Um…there's…also her brother, Susumu."

"Susumu?"

"Yes…" They both glanced at Hijikata, who was now off the phone. "Hijikata could no doubt tell you more than I can." He gestured for her to follow him as he rose and knocked at the door. He was answered by more of a grunt than an actual response. He opened the door and entered, Akesato close behind.

"Toshi?"

"I'm busy." He remained focused on paperwork in his hand, smoking his pipe, his back turned to them.

"Officer Akesato Yoshida would like to speak with you."

Hijikata turned around sharply, taking the pipe out of his mouth and setting the paperwork down. He stared at them for a moment. "Sit down, Yoshida."

Akesato sat across from his desk and Okita retreated outside, closing the door behind him.

"What do you want? Hijikata asked.

"I want to know what happened to my father."

Hijikata leaned back and closed his eyes, the pipe back in his mouth. For several minutes he was silent. Akesato had the feeling that he had not been told anything about her coming.

"So you're an officer." He finally said.

"Yes."

"How on earth did a woman get into the police academy?"

"Someone owed my father a favor."

Again, he was silent. Looking at him now, she began to remember him. He would come over to her father's house quite often. Her father would send her to play in her room, and he and Hijikata would sit and talk quietly for hours in the den.

"Just what do you expect to find here after eighteen years?"

"Some sort of answer."

He opened his eyes and regarded her.

"I have some names. Someone has to know something." She continued. "You, Keisuke Yamanami, Miyae…" He frowned, and she eyed him curiously. "You know something of Miyae, don't you?"

"Nothing. Are those all the names?"

"Ayumu and Susumu Yamazaki."

Hijikata thought for a moment. He was not about to let her interrogate Ayumu. But Susumu…Susumu didn't know much of anything significant about the disappearance. And as resourceful as this girl seemed to be, it was possible that she would be able to find him. Perhaps he could put her to use and let her lead him to wherever it was that his little spy had disappeared to. Hijikata fought back the urge to smile. She was certainly a bother, but at least now he had a use for her.

"I think your best bet would be Susumu."

"Really?"

"If anyone could tell you something, it would be him."

"Where can I find him?"

That is what you're going to be telling me. "I'll give you his last address." He got out a piece of paper and started writing it down from memory.

"When was the last time you saw my father?"

He frowned at the sudden interrogation. "The day before he disappeared, here at the precinct. I'm afraid I know just as little as you, Yoshida." He handed her the piece of paper, hoping to get her out of his office. "This is the man you want to find."

---

Okita walked slowly through the park, and eventually sat on a bench facing toward the bay, though you couldn't see it through the thick afternoon fog. Seagulls could be heard overhead, and a few waddled around on the grass in front of him.

"So who is she?" A woman's voice asked from behind him. Okita turned around and smiled at the lovely female façade of Susumu.

"Who, the blonde woman? You must be getting lazy in your retirement, you're actually asking me instead of finding out yourself."

Okita giggled. Susumu only glared at him in response and sat down on the bench next to him.

"Her name is Akesato Yoshida." Okita said.

"Any relation to Toshimaru?"

"Yes. His daughter."

Susumu smiled slightly. "Of all the women out there, you go and choose Yoshida's daughter."

Okita looked surprised. "Huh? Oh, oh I'm not dating her, if that's what you think. No, she's here to find out what happened to her father."

"Oh dear. Hijikata must not be very happy."

Okita shook his head. "No, he wasn't."

They were both silent. The fog crept in further off the bay and the seagulls flew off. A young man strolled by, hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his lips.

"Ayumu has been asking about you."

"I'm sure."

"What can I tell her?"

"Nothing."

Okita looked at Susumu, but said nothing and turned to look at the ground. "It breaks her heart, you know," He glanced at Susumu again; Susumu only stared straight ahead. "Well, I should get going."

Okita stood and walked away. Susumu glanced at his receding form before the fog caused him to disappear.

"Yeah, I know it does." He murmured softly to himself. He sat there for a moment longer before slowly standing, smoothing his dress and heading back to his home. He was not looking forward to it. But then, rarely in his life had he ever looked forward to returning home. He had never had a reason to.

When he and Karen were together, he had a reason. For that short while, home was where he actually had wanted to be. Now it was only cold, and empty. He could handle the dark and the quiet, but it was the cold and emptiness that got to him.

He crossed the street and continued on, stopping at a crosswalk to wait for a car to pass. He studied the street ahead of him, and continued on. Across the street, some men outside a bar whistled to him, shouting catcalls. He ignored them and continued on.

It was some blocks later when he noticed Akesato a short ways ahead, walking into a small store. On a whim, he followed her in. Keeping one eye on her, he wandered around the store, trying to think of something he might actually need to buy, while studying the real reason he went into the store. Up close, he decided that she was quite pretty. Her blond hair was pulled back in a bun, and she wore a knee-length, conservative brown plaid dress with low-heeled brown shoes. When she headed to the counter to pay, he picked a random item off the shelf and fell in line behind her. She set her purse on the counter and took her wallet out to pay, but a few stray papers found their way out with her wallet and onto the ground. Susumu bent and picked them up.

"Oh, thank you." Akesato laughed slightly as he handed them to her. He simply smiled in response. She looked at him for a moment longer before turning back to pay. She gathered up her purse and purchase and turned to leave, but stopped and turned to Susumu. "You know, you have really pretty eyes."

He blinked in surprise. "Oh…thank you."

She smiled and walked out. Susumu watched her leave.

---

_Living in San Francisco like I now am, I no longer have an excuse not to visit Oakland (other than lack of time), and therefore I will try to do so soon so I can hopefully describe the surroundings more accurately, kay? )_

_Hm, rather dull chappie, yes? And short, too. But never fear! There's more to come!_


End file.
